Uma paixão Escaldante
by CarpDiem
Summary: Hermione já é uma mulher, mas continua a mesma e pensa que é a vida é só estudos.... até aparecer uma pessoa na sua vida...que lhe faz ver como estava errada e que deve aproveitar a vida ao máxima, com todos os prazeres ou pecados que existem!
1. O Rapaz Misterioso

Notas da autora: Olá a todos. Antes de lerem a minha fic, gostaria que soubessem que esta é  
a minha primeira fanfiction, que ainda por cima é logo do gênero NC-17 (comecei logo pelo mau caminho, né ? hi hi hi LOL), mas espero que gostem e se divirtam muito ao lê-la... Já agora gostaria de pedir que me mandem e- mails para me dizerem a opinião de vocês sobre esta fanfiction e como posso  
melhorá-la... Muito obrigada! O meu e-mail é: Mionny_Girl@hotmail.com  
  
Hermione nos últimos anos se tornou mais mulher e já não era mais virgem mas queria uma relação duradoura, ao contrário dos garotos que lhe pediam para transar. Só que mais cedo do que ela esperava perceberia que não era  
bem isso que queria...  
  
Capítulo Um  
O RAPAZ MISTERIOSO  
  
Hermione estava no 7º ano em Hogwarts, e agora estava bem mais diferente do que era quando entrou naquela escola. Agora Hermione tinha formas mais arredondadas, era mais alta, o seu peito era maior, a sua voz tornou-se mais doce e suave, pintara o cabelo de loiro, que agora estava liso devido às poções de alisamento que ela tomava diariamente. As suas unhas estavam bem arranjadas, e naquele ano a sua pele tinha adquirido uma tonalidade mais morena, pois passara as suas férias nas Ilhas Maurício. Além disso, as suas coxas tornaram-se mais grossas e bem torneadas, e os seus lábios eram agora mais carnudos e avermelhados.  
  
Hermione era agora uma das garotas mais populares e desejadas de Hogwarts. Ela recebia quase que diariamente propostas para ficar com alguém, mas embora Hermione já não fosse virgem, ela não queria se envolver com qualquer um, para apenas transarem... Ela queria ter uma relação duradoura com alguém que a amasse... mas, depressa, Hermione iria perceber que não era bem isso que ela queria, pois dentro de bem pouco tempo, ela iria preferir ter uma relação bem mais excitante... picante... Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam almoçando como habitualmente quando subitamente, Rony disse:  
- Hermione, aquele garoto não pára de olhar para você... o que se passa?  
- Não sei - disse Hermione calmamente, enquanto cobria uma torrada com geléia de morango - eu nem sequer o conheço...  
Dizendo isso o tal rapaz que a olhava levantou-se de sua cadeira e dirigiu-se a eles  
- Ele está vindo para cá - disse Rony guinchando.  
O rapaz aproximou-se cada vez mais de Hermione e, pondo-se atrás dela, disse-lhe baixinho ao ouvido:  
- Me encontra às 2 da manhã, na sala surpresa e se prepara...não vai se arrepender - dizendo isso, o rapaz sorriu maliciosamente e foi-se embora.  
Aquele sorriso - pensou Hermione - eu conheço aquele sorriso... tenho certeza que já o vi em algum lugar... mas onde?  
- O que é que ele queria? - perguntou Rony, interrompendo os pensamentos de Hermione  
- O quê?  
- Quem é ele? O que é que ele queria com você?? - repetiu Rony.  
- Não sei... ele só queria saber se podia dar uma olhadela nos meus trabalhos de História de Magia.  
- Sei... - disse Rony desconfiado.  
- Bem, é melhor irmos para as aulas, senão chegaremos atrasados - disse Harry para mudar de assunto.  
Hermione tentou prestar atenção, mas não conseguiu, só pensava naquele rapaz misterioso e na proposta que ele lhe tinha feito.  
Quando finalmente as aulas acabaram (o que pareceu para Hermione uma eternidade), foram jantar.  
Harry e Rony comiam como se nunca tivessem visto comida na vida, mas Hermione, simplesmente, mordia distraída uma torrada enquanto pensava no tal rapaz misterioso, que estava pondo a sua cabeça a mil por hora.  
- Hermione, por acaso você está fazendo dieta? - perguntou Rony, enquanto devorava mais uma coxa de galinha.  
- O quê? Não, eu simplesmente estou sem fome - disse Hermione suspirando.  
- Estranho... você costuma ser sempre a primeira a comer, para depois ir para a biblioteca.... -disse Harry.  
- É, mas eu hoje já fiz tudo - Hermione trincou mais um pouco da sua torrada e disse: - Bem, eu hoje estou mesmo sem fome, acho que me vou deitar... Tchau...  
Dizendo , Hermione levantou-se e caminhou para fora do salão, dirigindo-se aos dormitórios.  
- Nossa, a Hermione estava bem estranha, você não acha? - perguntou Harry  
- Hum, acho que sim - disse Rony pensativamente, pois naquele exato momento, o tal rapaz também saía do salão e dirigia-se para os dormitórios.  
  
Entretanto, Hermione passara as últimas três horas pensando no rapaz e se arrumando para ele. Hermione passou um creme em todo o seu corpo, pôs a poção de alisamento no cabelo, que agora estava bem mais sedoso e cheiroso, maquiou-se um pouco no rosto e vestiu um  
top vermelho , que lhe mostrava um pouco a sua barriga bem lisa e que lhe fazia sobressair ainda mais o seu bronzeado. E com alguma preocupação decidiu vestir uma saia preta, que tinha comprado a alguns anos, mas ainda não tinha tido coragem de usar. Quando faltavam poucos minutos para o seu encontro, Hermione fez uns últimos retoques e pôs um pouco do seu perfume preferido nas partes estratégicas do seu corpo.  
Hermione olhou uma última vez para o seu reflexo no espelho, respirou fundo e dirigiu-se para a sala surpresa. 


	2. Um Encontro com muitas Surpresas

Capítulo Dois  
UM ENCONTRO COM MUITAS SURPRESAS  
  
Quando Hermione chegou à sala, viu que estava toda decorada em tons de vermelho e branco e que no centro da sala estava uma cama redonda repleta de pétalas de rosas. Mais ao lado estava um jacuzzi, que tinha à sua volta milhares de velas e frasquinhos cheios de chantilly e morangos.  
Como Hermione estava olhando surpresa para todos os cantos ,ela nem reparou que o tal rapaz misterioso, estava caminhando lentamente em sua direção.  
- Oi... pensei que você não viesse -disse o rapaz calmamente, fazendo Hermione tremer de susto e surpresa e, ao virar-se para vê-lo, reparou que o seu rosto estava praticamente colado ao dele. Com um misto de excitação e receio, Hermione aproximou-se ainda mais dele.  
- Espera...- disse ele - ainda tenho mais uma surpresa para você.... Sprituch!!!!  
E de repente o rapaz começou a desaparecer como se estivesse derretendo, e das suas cinzas surgiu...  
- Sirius! - gritou Hermione.  
- Sshh... - disse Sirius baixinho, pondo o seu dedo indicador na boca de Hermione, para ela se calar - Foi assim tão grande a surpresa? Pensei que você já tivesse adivinhado... - disse Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Sim... - lembrou Hermione - o seu sorriso, eu sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar...  
- Muito bem, Mione, mas eu não vim até aqui só para surpreendê-la.... eu vim aqui, porque não esqueci o beijo que você me deu durante o verão.... e .... agora eu vim exigir o resto - acrescentou Sirius, enquanto a devorava com o olhar.  
Mal acabou a frase, Sirius puxou Hermione com força, agarrou-a com os seus braços musculosos e beijou-a de uma forma tão selvagem e com tanto desejo como nunca o tinha feito com nenhuma mulher. Hermione também estava gostando, e enrolou as suas pernas nas ancas de Sirius. Este, cego de desejo, agarrou-a ainda com mais força e levou-a para a cama, onde a deitou suavemente em cima das pétalas de rosa. Enquanto Hermione estava tirando cuidadosamente a blusa de Sirius, este arrancou o seu top, rasgando-o em dois pedaços. Ele agora estava admirando o peito farto de Hermione, que já tinha os bicos bem excitados. Sirius, parecendo um cão esfomeado, abocanhou o peito de Hermione e lambeu-o muito devagarinho em movimentos circulares.  
- Ahhhhhhhh - gemeu Hermione de prazer - venha logo para dentro de mim.  
- Tenha calma, - disse Sirius, tirando as suas calças - ainda temos muito pela frente, antes do grande final.... vou fazê-la gemer de prazer e torturá-la muito, para você ver o que me fez este verão inteiro.  
Dizendo isto, Sirius arrancou a saia de Hermione e, a admirando com um enorme desejo, arrancou a calcinha dela e começou a percorrer a vagina de Hermione com a sua língua, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto.  
Ela não estava aguentando mais, e quando Sirius voltou a lamber a sua vagina e a sugá-la cada vez mais, Hermione gritou de excitação e quase arrancou os cabelos de Sirius.  
- Pára! Não aguento mais.... - disse Hermione.  
- Quieta... eu sei que você está gostando ... e eu estou adorando ver você gemer por mim.  
Dizendo isso, Sirius pegou num dos frascos que continham chantilly e espalhou-o pelo corpo de  
Hermione, devorando-o logo de seguida, fazendo Hermione gemer a cada lambidela que Sirius passava pelo corpo dela.  
Quando Sirius ia buscar os morangos, Hermione virou-se num gesto muito rápido e ficou por cima de Sirius, tomando o controlo da situação. Sirius, rindo de desejo, perguntou:  
- O que você me vai fazer?  
- Você vai ter que esperar para ver... - disse Hermione com o mesmo sorriso malicioso que Sirius usou para ela.  
Hermione pegou o seu top, que estava rasgado em dois pedaços, e utilizou-os para amarrar as mãos de Sirius. Logo a seguir, ela tirou a samba-canção de Sirius e tirou o membro dele, que estava grosso e cheio de tesão, para fora, enquanto o lambuzava com chantilly. Ela então iniciou um sexo oral nele, bem devagar para fazê-lo tremer de tesão... passou a sua língua muito devagar em cada milímetro do membro de Sirius, que naquele momento já delirava de tanto prazer.  
Hermione chupou o membro de Sirius e colocou-o todo na sua boca, primeiro com alguma dificuldade, pois era muito grande, mas depois começou a chupá-lo cada vez mais rápido e cada vez com mais desejo.  
- Ahhhhh.... - gritou Sirius cheio de tesão - Hermione, se você .... ahhhh .... continuar ... eu  
não vou aguentar muito mais....vou arrebentar....!!!  
- É para você aprender que comigo você não se brinca - mas dizendo isso, Hermione parou e desamarrou-o.  
Mal Hermione tinha desamarrado-o, Sirius disse:  
- Quero você agora, entendeu?  
Sirius agarrou Hermione, atirou-a para a cama e virou-a para a sua frente, procurou desenfreadamente o buraco da vagina, segurando o seu membro e penetrou-a de uma só vez, fazendo-a gemer bem alto, de dor e prazer. Os gritos de Hermione confundiram-se com os  
gemidos de Sirius, este a penetrou mais uma vez, cada vez com mais força .... os dois suavam muito ... os seus movimentos eram cada vez mais rápidos e descontrolados, os dois rolavam pela cama, uma ....e duas vezes ... gemiam cada vez mais de prazer... Sirius continuava cada vez mais a aumentar o ritmo....  
- Ahhhh... Sirius... -gemeu Hermione já sem fôlego.  
Sirius continuou movimentando-se com mais rapidez, fazendo ambos estremecerem .... Hermione arranhava as costas de Sirius.... Eles continuaram em um movimento compassado e frenético, gemendo, gritando... Até que Hermione sentiu o corpo de Sirius tremer cada vez  
mais, e segundos a seguir sentiu-o jorrando nela um líquido quente, excitando-os ainda mais e fazendo-os ter um orgasmo ao mesmo tempo.  
Ainda suados, Hermione e Sirius largaram-se e deitaram na cama ainda ofegantes. De repente, ouviram um barulho, e Sirius se levantou num rompante e vestiu-se rapidamente... com um encantamento fez com que toda a decoração desaparecesse, e com um beijo devorador despediu-se de Hermione, dizendo:  
- Adorei, te espero amanhã à tarde na minha toca.  
E dando-lhe um último beijo, Sirius desapareceu, deixando Hermione, ainda nua deitada no chão...  
Continua...  
  
Nota da Autora: Olá**** Então, estão a gostar da minha fic?? Por favor mandem reviews ou e-mails para: Mionny_Girl@hotmail.com Fico a espera....e continuem a ler ....beijinhos para todos** 


End file.
